


Family Portrait

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November [21]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys so welcome to Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. If you guys want to do this too, feel free. </p>
<p>The brother’s school is having an art show and Mikey has an entry. However, no one knows what he decided to paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of Write Every Day in November: So I’ve always liked the idea of Mikey being an artist. I know in the mirage comics he was a writer, but I think art is a better medium for him. It just fits him better in my mind and not just because of his name. I also want to point out that the painting is my very own idea and not copied from anything I’ve seen somewhere else.

The Hamato clan and their friend’s searched the crowded gym trying to find the missing member of their party and reason for being here tonight Michelangelo. More importantly they were trying to find Mikey’s art work. The school was having an art show and he had entered a painting.

“I wonder what Mikey painted?” April asked as he looked around for the blond teen.

Leo frowned. “He wouldn’t tell us either. I was surprised he was able to keep it quiet.”

Mikey had been incredibly secretive of what he was doing. Raph and Casey had tried to sneak a peak at it in the art room, but Mikey had the teacher lock it up. What could warrant that much privacy along with the young teen being so secretive? After a bit of wandering they were able to find someone who could direct them to Mikey’s painting. When they found it they were stunned.

The painting was huge and divided into five panels. Each panel had one of the Hamato family members on it. The panels not only matched up the family member with their favorite color, but Mikey had painted each panel to look like it was under a different kind of lighting.

On the far left there was Raphael with a red background. His face was sweaty and his hair damp. His eyes were fierce and determined as he hit a punching bag. The lighting was dim and dinghy like he was in an old gym.

Next to him was Leo with a blue background. The lighting was a mix of natural and artificial light. This made sense as it reminded the group of the family dojo. Leo was in a stance looking as if he was about to do a very complicated kata. His face was liked Raph determined, but it was a much more calculated look than his brother.

To the far right of the canvas was Donnie whose background was a deep rich purple. He had a look of utmost concentration as he held an emery flask in on hand and was adding a drop from a beaker held in his other hand. The lighting was purely artificial looking making it seem like Donnie was in a lab.

Next to Donnie was Mikey whose face was smiling as brightly as his orange background. He had smears of paint on his face and that plus the paint covered smock said he was painting even though his hand wasn’t visible as it reached forward. The lighting was soft and purely natural which made sense since Mikey loved working on his art outside.

Finally in the very middle was Splinter. His background was maroon and you could see a symbol that the family recognized as the Hamato crest. The Symbol hung over a mediating Splinter. The lighting was soft and gentle just like he was meditating in a room lit by candles.

Everyone was stunned by the painting and they weren’t the only ones. People stopped and took in the large painting commenting on it with praise and admiration.

“So you guys like it?” A voice asked and the group looked to see Mikey standing next to his artwork looking nervous.

“Mikey this is amazing,” Donnie practically shouted.

The rest of the group nodded and Mikey smiled with just a hint of blush on his face. They went on to praise it and as they did the blush on his face grew. Once they were done telling the teen how great his painting was Mikey took his family on a small tour showing them his favorite of his fellow classmate’s artwork.

At the end of the night the family went home. Splinter said he’d pick the boys up in the family car so they could pick up Mikey’s painting. Splinter was going to move a few of the scrolls he had hanging up to make room for it.

Before they dropped April and Casey off at their respective homes their red headed friend and asked a question. “Hey Mikey, what did you decided to call your painting?”

Mikey looked confused. “Family Portrait, What else would I call it?”


End file.
